Be My Valentine
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: St. Berry Valentine's Day fic. Rachel POV. Rachel's sad about spending valentines day alone but finds herself plesently suprised.  Faberritana friendship


**Be My Valentine?**

**A/N: My valentine St. Berry fic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of these songs**

Today was February the fourteenth, normally I wouldn't mind all the festivities but this year was different, yes I'm dating Jesse St. James but he is unable to visit as he is off in New York following his Broadway dreams. So that is why I have come to hate walking down the halls of McKinley it has been decorated with pink and red love hearts for the past week. As I walk down the hall today I see couples walking hand in hand some with roses and teddy bears even glee club has been dedicated to valentine's day we are singing 'silly love songs' and 'We found love' I had the lead for both of course, Mr Schue did try to give it to Finn and Quinn but instead I convinced him that Noah and I were the better choice cause even though I wasn't dating Finn I could portray the right emotion and still sound good. Don't get me wrong I had become good friends with Quinn she even convinced me to join cheerio's which is where I became friends with Santana and Brittany I just thought I would sound better, luckily Quinn agreed so MR Schue didn't argue it. For 'We found love' I was lead with Santana our voices mesh well together.

I was in first period which was Spanish with Mr Schue I was sitting at the back with Q, San and Britt when my name was called over the loud speaker to go to the office for a collection at first I thought Figgins had finally listen to my proposal of banning slushies and was wanting to thank me for the suggestion but what I found was much better.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry, I'm here for a collection" I said in a formal manner

"Oh yes here you go" she said and gave me a bouquet of roses and a small red teddy holding a heart that said 'I love you' there was a small card attached that said

_To future Broadway star Rachel,_

_Sorry I can't be there today on Valentine's Day_

_With all my love Jesse_

It was such a sweet gesture even though he couldn't be here he still took the effort to send me something I thanked the lady and walked back to Spanish with a bright smile on my face.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked as soon as I sat down, I showed her to note, roses and bear which she showed to the others

"Aw that's so sweet" Cooed Brittany Santana just shared a knowing look with Quinn I wondered what was going on there. For the rest of the lesson Britt and I discussed what Jesse had got me and what Santana had gotten her.

The same thing happened for my other lessons I was called up to collect another gift from the office I could tell my teachers were getting annoyed especially when in maths I was called up three times in the lesson, I had received chocolates and more bears and roses each with a loving not attached this day wasn't so bad after all even though I would prefer the real thing. Last I had glee we were going to practice for half the lesson before the special assembly and then we would perform before I could even take my seat next to Quinn, Brittany and Santana I was called up to the office Mr Schue told me to make it quick we had to rehearse and neither number could be practised without me. When I got there I saw a bunch of love heart balloons, teddy's, chocolates and another bouquet of roses I walked up to them and searched for a note but this time I couldn't find one I searched through all the stuff I was about to give up and attempt to carry all the stuff back to glee when I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"Looking for something beautiful?" Jesse asked

"Jesse!" I screamed as turned around and jumped into his arms he spun me around before placing me on the ground and placing a quick kiss on my forehead. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York" I asked slightly confused

"I had to see you, it is Valentine's Day after all, now let's go to glee I have a few more surprises for you" he said and helped me carry the gifts to my locker well except for the balloons and huge teddy they wouldn't fit it was already filled with his previous gifts. When I entered glee with Jesse no one seemed surprised they all looked happy well except Finn who still didn't like Jesse even though he was with Quinn now.

"Well now you have gotten your main surprise of Jesse let's take 'Silly love songs' from the top" Mr Schue said instead of Finn coming in wear he did Jesse started up his part at first I was shocked but by the looks on the other glee clubbers faces I knew this was planned. We rehearsed both songs and then changed in to our costumes red dresses for the girls with matching heels and red shirts and black ties and pants for the guys, I walked to the auditorium where the assembly was being held hand in hand with Jesse.

"And now for the new directions" Figgins announced in his monotone voice

_**Rachel: **__You'd think  
>that people would have had enough of silly love songs<br>But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs<em>

_**Jesse: **__And what's wrong with that ?  
>I'd like to know 'cause here I go again.<br>I love you  
>I love you<br>I love you  
>I love you.<br>I can't explain  
>the feeling's plain to me<br>say  
>can't you see<br>_

_**Rachel: **__What's wrong with that_

_I need to know 'cause here I go again.  
>I love you<br>I love you.  
>Love doesn't come in a minute<em>

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all.  
>I only know that when I'm in it<em>

_**Jesse: **__It isn't silly  
><em>_**Rachel: **__no  
><em>_**Both: **__it isn't silly  
>'love isn't silly at all.<br>How can I tell you about my loved. one?  
>How can I tell you about my loved one?<br>__**Glee Club: **__I love you  
>I love you<br>I love you  
>I love you.<br>I can't explain  
>the feeling's plain to me<em>

_**Rachel: **__Say  
>can't you see?<br>Ah  
>he gave me more<br>he gave it all to me_

_Say  
>can't you see?<em>

_**Jesse: **__You'd think  
>that people would have had enough of silly love songs.<br>But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
>oh<br>no.  
>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs<em>

_And what's wrong with that?_

While we wear singing everyone was paired up and dancing around each other looking loving into their partner's eyes, Finn and Quinn, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Noah and Lauren, Artie and Sugar, Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine. At first Mr Schue didn't want to pair the gay couples together because of what the other may think, but we all complained how that was discrimination and if they didn't care what others thought of their relationship then he shouldn't worry either. The second song everyone paired up with different people and it changed throughout the song.

**Rachel:**  
>Yellow diamonds in the light<br>Now we're standing side by side  
>As your shadow crosses mine<br>What it takes to come alive  
>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<br>But I've gotta let it go

**Santana and Rachel:**  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place

**Santana:**  
>Shine a light through an open door<br>Love and life I will divide  
>Turn away cause I need you more<br>Feel the heartbeat in my mind

**Rachel:**  
>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<br>(**New Directions:** I just can't deny)

**Rachel with New Directions:**  
>But I've gotta let it go<br>Ooh

**Santana and Rachel with New Directions:**  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place

**Rachel:**  
>Yellow diamonds in the light<br>(**Santana:** In the light)  
>And we're standing side by side<br>(**Santana:** Oh)  
>As your shadow<p>

**Rachel with Santana:**  
>Crosses mine...<p>

**Santana:**  
>We found love!<p>

**Rachel with New Directions:**  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>(**Santana:** Ooh)  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>(**Santana:** In a hopeless place)  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>(**Santana:** Oooh-ooh)  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>(**Santana:** Hopeless place)

**Rachel:**  
>We found love!<p>

**Rachel and Santana with New Directions:**  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>(**Santana:** Ohoh)  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>(**Santana:** We found love)  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>(**Rachel:** Ooh)  
>(<strong>Rachel and Santana:<strong> We found love)  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

The applause was tremendous for a change everyone was appreciating us instead of throwing things at us. We ran off the stage to get changed and head home Jesse surprised me again by telling me not to bother to change I could wear what I had on to where we were going I just shrugged and said goodbye to the rest of the club. He took me to my favourite vegan restaurant and then he stayed over the night and we watched funny girl. It was officially my best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
